


Actro Drabblius

by Sokorra



Series: The "Quote" Prompt Series [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Drabbles from the 2014 Quote prompt challenge.  Various characters and pairings, though I have to admit a strong leaning towards Draco/Ginny in most of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. April 2014

**“It has been overwhelming and humbling, and even painful at times, but I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing.**

**I’m hopelessly, irretrievably in love with her. More than she knows.**

_”Barney Stinson ‘How I Met Your Mother’_

 

Draco sat at the table alone.  She was supposed to meet him there ten minutes ago, but he still held out hope she’d come.  After all Ginny was usually really good at telling him if she couldn’t make it.  She wouldn’t just leave him waiting.

Their friendship made people question their sanity.  They, on the surface, didn’t seem ot have much in common except a distant relative. Her friends thought she was being nieve in trusting him, in calling him a friend. Especially after what he had done.  But only she knew the truth behind his motivations, the truth about what happened that night at Hogwarts.

As for his friends, the ones that mattered didn’t blink an eye, and those who did weren’t that close of a friend.  He didn’t have many, an after effect of not choosing the side that won.  Most of the people he called friends in school now distanced themselves from anything Malfoy, including him.  All that were left were Blaise and Pansy, really.  

And Ginny.  Although she was all aglow over her wedding plans with Potter.  Sweet, Darling Potter who ended up winning the war, the girl and having the happily ever after.  Draco was jealous, yes, but he couldn’t begrudge Potter the glory he was getting.  After all, he stood up to the Dark Lord, something Draco hadn’t been able to bring himself to do.  Too scared, too proud.

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Ginny walked into the restaurant, glancing around to spot him.  Her smile grew when she found him, and he found himself unable to resist smiling back.  She had that effect.  Granted, he was in love with her so he was a little bit more affected by it.

She didn’t know.  Much to Blaise’s amusement, and Pansy’s annoyance, their friend was just about as brave when it came to love as he was with life in general.  And Ginny was happy, happy with Potter.  He loved her enough to know he couldn’t ruin that for her.

But he also wasn’t likely to give up his connection to her.  He wasn’t giving up her friendship.  Especially not for Potter.

* * *

 

**"Why are some of us selfish by nature and some of us selfish to survive.”**

_Carson Phillips ‘Struck By Lighting’_

 

Draco Malfoy knew that he had been a selfish child.  It honestly hadn’t taken that long into adulthood for some self-realization.  But he also realised he had been a part of a cycle that was even worse than being selfish.  He had victimized as he had been victimized.

He had only gone to kill Dumbledore to protect his family.  It was probably the first unselfish act he had ever done.  It hadn’t been about him, although the end result had been.  He hadn’t been able to do it.  He didn’t have it in him to kill the old man.  Draco never liked him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to kill him.

He sometimes wished, later in life, as he watched his son play on the grounds of Malfoy Manner, that he had made better choices.  That his little boy who smiled up at him with so much love wouldn’t be weighed down by the history that was being a Malfoy.

Maybe he had been a selfish child, but he was learning not to be a selfish adult and try and find a better world for his son.

 

* * *

 

**“How the hell did I get into trouble?”**

_Toby ‘The West Wing’_

“I can’t believe you!”  Draco blinked and looked up from his scroll to see Ginevra Weasley standing in front of him, very angry.  Attractively angry, but he kept that thought to himself. He had a history of knowing that Ginny had a wicked sense of retribution for comments she didn’t agree with.  Like telling her she looked hot when she was angry.

“Believe me what?”

“You supported that bill!”

“Again, try and be a little more specific, darling, as I know you can.”  Their unconventional friendship had started because Ginny had written him a letter to comment on an article he had written for the Daily Prophet on the use of medical knowledge that was muggle and magical hospitals. He had called her up later on to argue the point over lunch.

He really did love to argue with her, especially now that the arguments had less to do with her causing him bodily harm.

“The bill on Quidditch.”

“Oh, you mean the bill that would restrict Quidditch from adding muggle aspects to the game?”

“YES!”

“You’ve known me how long and this surprises you?”

“I just thought maybe you had grown up a bit, twat.”

“I have.  That doesn’t mean I’ve changed my philosophy that some aspects of magical culture should stay magical and not incorporate muggle.

“You are also killing the game.  Everything adapts and grows.  Well, maybe not you, but everything else does.  The game needs to be able to adapt to the growing muggleborn populations.”

“NO it doesn’t.  I think even muggleborns are quite able to handle something that is not catered to them.  Isn’t that what you’ve been trying to teach me all these years?”

“ARGH!”

 


	2. May 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds home, George looses his other self, and then realises hindsight sucked. Meanwhile Sirus misses his brother.

**“You gave me a home, when I had none. A home in your heart. And you gave me a family when I had none. ”**

_Cassandra Nightingale ‘The Good Witch’s Gift’_

(5/2)  
  


 

Remus looked at the small bundle sleeping in his wife's arms.  He never imagined this for himself  He had been alone for so long, the idea of a family had lost all meaning.  He had been an only child, his parents long gone.  His best friends were dead.  All he had left was this woman who had taken one look at him and welcomed him into her heart.

He didn't know what about him appealed to her.  He was older than her, much older than she should have gone looking for.  He was run down in almost all senses of the phrase, he couldn't provide her with anything.  But still she had found something, something that made her keep fighting back, keep coming back to him and pulling him through his insecurities to find a happier place.

A place that now included a son with blue hair who slept peacefully not knowing what his father was going to be doing that day.  A wife who loved him despite all his flaws and his tendency to hide from rejection.

A home.

There was that old phrase, home is where your heart is.  He had never felt so much at home than right here, looking at his small family.  He wished his friends could be here.  Especially Sirius who would laugh and said they were finally related by more then just heart.  James would crack a joke about the baby's hair meaning he must be a ravenclaw.  Lily would just sit with a big smile on her face, silently telling him how happy she was for him.  There had been a time when he had believed himself ensorcelled by Lily, but that time had come and past quite a long time ago.

Peter would probably stand in a corner, afraid that being close to the baby would make someone drop it.  Peter always saw the cloud in the silver lining.  Remus frowned.  That was probably what made his ending so tragic.  He had betrayed everything he held dear out of fear.

He wondered for a second what would have happened if James & Lily hadn't died that night.  If Everyone had lived a happily ever after like it looked like he might.  Would he have fallen in love with Tonks?  Would Tonks have given a second glance at her older (and favorite) cousin's friend?

He hoped so.  He could no longer imagine himself without her.  She was his home, where his heart went to.  She and their son.

"He's beautiful, Nymphadora."

"He's perfect."  she responded in a hushed tone.  "Looks just like you."

* * *

 

**“I can’t imagine what it’s like, but I bet it sucks.”**

_Denise ‘Scrubs’_

(5/5)  
  


George felt numb inside and out.  He could barely hear the commotion around him, or feel Alicia’s arms wrapped around him.  All he could think of was the fact that Fred was gone.  A permanent gone.  

How was he going to deal without his brother.  Deal with the store they created, deal with putting together the future they had planned together?  Everything had been together and now it was alone.

“George, look at me honey.”  He glanced up to see Alicia’s brown eyes crinkled with worry, but lined with red.  Alicia was mourning Fred too. She couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like for him, but he knew she felt some of it.

“I wish I knew what to say,”  Alicia stated, her worry lessening as she noticed him watching her.  He had been so still and unresponsive before she worried she was going to lose him too.  George didn’t say anything, just pulled her in closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting against her stomach.

They were mourning in different ways, but it felt somewhat better knowing the other was there.

 

* * *

 

 

**“You look really great in that dress tonight.”**

_Josh ‘The West Wing’_

(5/9)

There were two times in his life that George Weasley could say Alica Spinnet took his breath away.  The first was the night of the Yule Ball, when he realized watching her descending the steps that he was looking forward to being her date and not just because it meant not having to sit as the third wheel for the Angelina & Fred show.  

George had always found her attractive, though perhaps not in a pin-up type of way. Her features were quieter, she faded more into the background.  But he had always been able to see her, whether it was with bedhead and those awful pajamas she loved to wear, or dressed to the nines at the ball.  What really got him tonight was the way her face lit up when she made eye contact with him.

The second time was nearly fifteen years later, at yet another event.  This time it was Angelina’s wedding. It might seem strange to attend your ex-wife’s wedding to another man, but Angelina had always been more friend than spouse even when they were married, so it did not bother him any.  She was dressed beautiful in a blue silk dress, with white gold accents.  It played nicely off her dark skin tone.

Derby Jones was a lucky man, and after watching her walk down the aisle there was many a person who could attest to that.

But George’s attention hadn’t been on the bride, but on her maid of honor.  Alicia had been wearing a soft brown, her brown hair done up in a hairstyle that mirrored Angelina’s, only she had silver ribbons and accents on her own gown.

It was cut in an asymmetrical way, one shoulder having a flowing sleeve, the other bare with what looked like a spelled butterfly that occasionally flapped its wings into a more 3D shape. She looked beautiful, and it made it all the more clear to him why he had been such an idiot when she had confronted him over a decade before about what was going with Angelina.

He could have spared his ex-wife and himself alot of time and money spent on a divorce lawyer if he had just realized that it was the grief talking and he had already had the love of his life.  A brilliant beautiful and compassionate woman just waiting for him to see her again.

Hindsight sucked.

 

* * *

 

“My little sister left home and just never came back.”

Mr. Thatcher ‘When Calls the Heart’

(5/16)

  
  


It felt weird to be in his childhood home.  Especially when most of the order members were gone and he was left roaming the halls alone.  Molly was fantastic at bringing it back into order, but the staleness of its long abandonment still lingered.

But the most crazy thing of it all was that he felt there was someone missing.  And it made him angry to think about it, but angier still that it was true.  Regulus wasn’t there.  His baby brother, who Kreacher still held as his master years after his death, who's metaphorical ghost still haunted him, should have been there.

He could still remember the shock that he had gotten when Moody had arrived at the Potter’s house for a garden Party Lily had dreamed up to bring up the spirits of their friends and told him that the youngest Black had been verified killed.  No one could find the body, but there were too many hints that Regulus had been murdered for attempting to leave the cold arms of the Death Eaters.

His baby brother had changed his mind too late, and that had gotten him killed.  Sirius had been calm about it for a few months, up until his brother’s supposed 19th birthday.  He had been in Prague on a mission for Dumbledore for the Order and he had seen something, he couldn’t remember now what it was, but he had seen something and it had reminded him of Regulus.  And how he would have been celebrating his birthday.

He had lost a father and a brother that year, but it was his brother he mourned the most, though perhaps only Remus noticed anything amiss.  James and Lily were still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, still caught up in themselves to really be able to notice not everything was alright with him.

Sirius had been the only one to have a sibling other than Lily.  When she found out after Harry’s birth what had happened, she had given that look of shared pain.  Petunia hadn’t talked to Lily since her marriage to some muggle Lily simply referred to as the dolt in her more merciful days.

He wondered if Petunia had felt the same deep loss he had.

He missed his baby brother.  The one person who knew what it was like to grow up in this dusty old house in London.  Who knew its secret nooks and crannies.  Who would read the Daily Prophet even at 14 and mock it along with Sirius.

They agreed on very few things, but they had been brothers, and that bond had bridged most everything.

Except, it seems, how it ended.

 

 

 

 


	3. June 2014 Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A character drabble of Regulus Black

**“But every time we think we’ve measured our capacity to meet a challenge, we look up and we’re reminded that that capacity may well be limitless.”**

_Jed ‘The West Wing’(6/18)_

 

He watched Kreacher leave and looked back at the pool in front of him.  He could feel the intense thirst start to set in. He tried to resist the urge to get closer to the water, trying to hold back as long as he could.  His job wasn’t finished.

Voldemort had more of these items scattered across Britain.  As far as he knew, he was the only one who knew of their intended purpose outside of Voldemort’s strongest supporters.  Bellatrix probably knew, she’d probably dig her own heart out if Voldemort asked her too.  Lucius might know of one or two, but probably not how many or what they were.

The urge was stronger now, and his thoughts turned towards his brother. He wished he could write his brother a note, to tell him what had really happened.  He was under no illusion that he would be able to resist forever, his death was imminent.  But he wished he could go knowing his brother knew that truth.  That he knew that Regulus had been brave in the end.  That he hadn’t followed the ways of their parents, not really.

He still thought purebloods were stronger, but even he had his limits on what to do about the Muggleborn situation.  None of them included making a half-blood who was crazed with power immortal.

Sirius wouldn’t find his reasons good enough, he knew.  Sirius always thought himself above the ways of the Blacks, but the superiority complex had not completely left the eldest son.  

AS he went, slowly, towards the water that looked oh so tempting, he wondered what Sirius would have done if he had known what Regulus had planned.  Would he have stopped him?  Would he have helped him?

Or would he still say “Good Riddance.”  

Regulus hoped, as he took a drink of water, that wasn’t the case.

 

 


	4. September 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius doesn't allow Remus excuses.

**“You can leave now, it’s f- you don’t have to stay for this.”**

_ Fiona ‘About A Boy _

_ (9/30) _

 

Remus didn’t understand why she was still there. Sirius was there because he was an old friend and they had been through this before.  He had prepared the large room for dealing with a werewolf, and got supplies for the long night since before a full moon Remus started feeling lethargic and wasn’t always capable of remembering the small details.

It was better when he had Snape’s skill as a potion master to make wolfsbane.  The potion helped considerably and it allowed him more control over himself both before and during the transformation.  But Snape was away on business this week, most likely to return with intel about the Dark Lord.  So they were left with the combined skills of Sirius and his cousin Nymphadora.

Remus had to admit that over the last couple of months getting to know Tonks was probably one of the highlights of his stay at Grimmauld.  Who wouldn’t find the attention of a young beautiful woman to be pleasing?  She never seemed disinterested when he knew she must be after listening to him go on about one subject or other.

She wrapped the blanket around him tighter as he laid down on the old ragged sofa, the only furniture in the room.  He could feel the time coming closer, feel the pain start to ache in his bones.  But he focused on the small smile she gave him as she stood up.

“I’ll be right back.  Going to use the loo.”  He watched her leave.

Sirius snorted from his corner.  Remus shifted slightly to look at him.

“What?”  Sirius raised an eyebrow at his question.

“The two of you are obnoxious, do you know that?  I’ve finally got the unfortunate mind image that goes along with “heart-eyes”.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remus, she’s in love with you.  Blatantly obvious to anyone who's here more than a few hours.  She’s better at hiding it when the kids are around, but it's still pretty clear.  And you aren’t much subtler.  Why don’t you tell her you love her?”

“She’s too young, Sirius,”  He stated, not feeling up to denying his feelings.  “Too young, and too deserving of something better.”

“Hey, stop insulting my friend like that,” Sirius stated, a seriousness underling his teasing tone. “My little cousin would be lucky to have a guy like you.  And it really doesn’t matter what you think she deserves.  She’s got her sights on you, and us Blacks are stubborn, and patient.”

Remus was about to refute when she came back into the room, a smile on her face as she saw him still laying there.  She turned and locked the door, settling in for the long night ahead of the three of them.

She settled down at the end of the sofa, and for a moment Remus allowed himself to want her there.


	5. April 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Draco/Ginny and home remedies  
> 2\. Remus/Tonks

Check Yes Juliet I’ll be waiting   
Wishing, wanting, yours for the taking   
Just sneak out and don’t tell a soul goodbye   
Check Yes Juliet here’s the countdown   
3-2-1 now fall in my arms now   
They can change the locks don’t let them change your mind   
**“Check Yes, Juliet” by We The Kings**

(4/21)

 

She ran her hand through his hair, now grown long.  Hell, it was longer than hers.  She wished he share what potions he used, because hair this silky didn’t use run of the mill hair tonics.  Of course she half the time just bought muggle stuff, which actually wasn’t that bad and was considerably less work to make.

“Stop being jealous of my hair,” he said, not opening his eyes. 

“I’m not jealous.  Just curious.”

He opened up one eye and seemed to express his skepticism still.  She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed beside him.  “It's not fair though, you having better hair than me.”

“You have brilliant hair,” he said, moving to lean on his side so he could see her. He took one hand and played with a curl.  Lately her hair had suddenly gotten curly.  “I know of at least seven people who quite happily defend your hair.”

“I’m not saying it's horrible, but what I wouldn’t give for some that silkiness.”

“Eggs and olive oil.”

“What?”

“What I use.  Eggs and olive oil.”

“You put food in your hair?”

“You put chemicals in your hair?” he retorted.  She had to smile, it was a good comeback.  It was nice, just being the two of them.  For so long they had to sneak around.  Partially because her family quite frankly hated him and had very good reasons for doing so.  Partially because they weren’t sure what they were doing anyway.

Her family had tried to convince her to leave him, but it was too late, she was already in love with the blond man beside her in the bed.  Oddly enough, Ron had been the first to come around, which had made everyone fear for a week that Ron was a pod person but otherwise had been okay.

They all pretty much assumed there was no going back a few months ago when she told them she was pregnant.  She was pretty sure Lucius still tried to convince Draco during their weekly father-son luncheon.  But they were both firm in that they were going to be together, and go forward with their growing family together.

One of her muggle friends had jokingly called them Romeo and Juliet and she supposed some similarities could be found.  But she was ever so glad that they had a happier ending, and really the only issues they had, beyond some heavy philosophical ones they tried to avoid discussing with one another (they knew the other was unlikely to bend), was how Draco managed to keep from her how he washed his hair.

“I can’t believe you put food in your hair.”

“Go to sleep, Ginevera.

 

* * *

 

 

These are the nights that you know when you're there   
You couldn't have planned it much better I swear and you hope   
That your senses aren't failing you now   
And you think to yourself “Now I could be wrong”   
But I might have just stolen this scene from a song   
And you know that your senses aren't failing you now   
**“These Are The Nights” by Making April**

**(04/29)**

It seemed too much like a fairy tale at times.  Maybe Beauty and the best.  She was truly beautiful, inside and out.  He loved her so much, but there was no changing the curse that was on him.  There was no cure for Lycanthropy.  

But sitting here tonight, a good book in his hand and she snuggled up into his side, their son in her arms, it felt like a fairy tale.  Like somehow this wonderful life he now had, that he had never thought would be possible for him, would be taken away.  He would wake up or find he had been under some nefarious curse or potion.

He’d wake up alone, the moon shining down on him reminding him he didn’t get to have the happy ending.

“Stop it Remus,”  came her sleep voice.  He was glad she put the levitating charm on the baby blanket as her arms were loosened with sleep.  Not that the baby would really fall, he knew Nymphadora wouldn’t allow it.  “Stop doubting this.”

“You always know what I’m thinking.”

“It's not hard when you have repeats.” She raised her head to look at him.  “Plus you get this little line at the top of your nose when you are thinking thoughts about how you don’t deserve this.  You do, so much.  And you know I can argue with you all night if I have to.

“I love you, you know that.”

“It's always nice to hear.”  She smiled up at him and he could feel his spirits lifting slightly.  “I love you too, and you shouldn’t forget that.


	6. May 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco still feels like that boy, twenty years ago. (probably one of the few Epilogue compliant stories I've written/will write).

_ God you’ve gotta save us, we hide behind the faces that we make to disguise _

_ The things that we’re ashamed of and all the ugly things that make us close our eyes _

_ They make us close our eyes. _

_ Why do we close our eyes _

**Topics - Nevertheless**

(5/16)

He still felt like people were judging him.  It had been nearly 20 years, but he still felt like that boy who walked towards his parents rather than stay and fight.  And he felt like everyone still saw him as that.  They hadn’t seen the way he changed.

His son as always was eager to go to Hogwarts, although Draco had been sure not to be as indulgent as his own had been.  Nor as demanding.  A healthier balance he hoped.  He adored his parents still, but realised that they had not been perhaps the best guide he could have had.

He looked up to see Potter and his family clamoring around the train a few cars down.  They all looked only slightly older than they had that day, but then he supposed they had less to own up to, less penance to pay.  None of them looked his way except for Ginevra, who gave him a brief smile before looking down at her own children.

He turned to his own wife, who was fixing their son's robes, and wondered if what she thought of him.  Did she still have to ask herself what his true thoughts were?

He closed his eyes for a second before opening them, and focusing on his son, one thing he could never have been ashamed of being a part of.


End file.
